NEM MORTO NEM VIVO
by Viviane Valar
Summary: Todos pensam que o Snape está morto. Bem ele morreu mesmo, mas tinha uma forma de voltar e ele o fará por Harry, veja e descubra como!
1. Chapter 1

Nome da fic: Nem Vivo Nem Morto

Autor: Viviane Valar  
Pares: Snape/Harry

Censura: M, NC-17 ()

Gênero: Sexo, angústia e Violência. Tema Adulto.  
Spoilers: todos os livros.

Avisos ou Alertas: Bem, pra quem me conhece, sabe que eu ADORO matar os personagens!!! Hehehe Mas a Jô já fez isso por nós, então talvez eu poupe os sobreviventes!!!!

Resumo: Todos pensam que o Snape está morto. Bem ele morreu mesmo, mas tinha uma forma de voltar e ele o fará por Harry, veja e descubra como!!!

Agradecimentos: (Jôôôôô... só tenho a agradecer pois sem esses personagens maravilhosos a gente não estaria aqui, brincando com eles mais um pouquinho!!! Beijos demais!!!

Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com !!! Falei!!

NEM MORTO NEM VIVO

CAP 1: O REENCONTRO

Nem mesmo o vento frio ou as sombras da noite poderiam trazer a ele algum arrepio. Ele nunca temera nada antes. E agora que estava morto, não seria diferente. Sim, morto. Ou pelo menos era o que todos pensavam. Após todos aqueles anos como Comensal da Morte, assassinando milhares de milhares de pessoas a mando do Lord das Trevas, nunca havia pensado no "depois". Mas Dumbledore, com suas idéias "brilhantes", o convencera, não só a matá-lo, mas também a fazer uma horcrux, pra poder voltar e proteger Harry Potter, mais uma vez e por toda vida.

E esse seria o seu castigo, por todas as coisas que tinha feito um dia, e que o velho diretor desprezava. E não era só isso. Estava preso a essa promessa por meio de feitiço. E um feitiço de Dumbledore era forte o bastante pra não ser contrariado.

Agora, Severo Snape estava de volta. Viu o fim da guerra. Tentou ficar incógnito, enquanto auxiliava no encontro de Potter com Dumbledore, e em seu despertar. Sabia que poderia ter impedido a morte de muitos, mas tudo o que interessava era proteger Potter. E agora tudo o que queria, era esquecer. Pois essa "nova vida" estava desgraçada de vez. Porque ela veio com um sentimento que não tinha planejado. E só sentira uma vez, e por toda sua primeira vida.

O Homem cuspiu com ódio no chão. Era pior que estar morto, ou morrer novamente. E estava preso ao feitiço, que bestamente, pela última vez, executou seguindo ordens de Alvo Dumbledore. E ali estava seu martírio. A razão de seu exílio e sua ressurreição. Harry Potter.

O garoto parecia um espantalho. Não por ser magro e desengonçado. Mas por estar no meio de uma multidão faminta de suas histórias e sua atenção. Era o menino-que-sobreviveu, o menino-que-fazia-patronos, o menino-que-ensinou-em-Hogwarts, o menino-que-enfrentou-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado-inúmeras-vezes, e mais e mais definições que o classificavam como celebridade no mundo bruxo. Mas poucos podiam ver que ele estava desolado, destruído, e completamente desorientado. E um aperto no peito fez o velho mestre de poções interromper o fluxo dos pensamentos mais uma vez e chutar uma raiz solta. Praguejou alto.

Já estava amanhecendo, quando pôde ver, naquela casa, seu único morador, sair com as roupas amassadas. Como se não as tivesse tirado para dormir. Ou como se tivesse rolado com elas a noite toda e não tivesse conseguido dormir. Via as olheiras do garoto mesmo de onde estava, mesmo na penumbra. Lembravam uma máscara, involuntária, que tinha passado a usar desde o fim da guerra. Muitas noites foram passadas assim. Ele lá dentro insone, ou lá fora como um sonâmbulo. Como um espectro de Dementador.

Mas algo estava diferente naquela madrugada. Potter estava quase... atento. Parecia estar procurando alguma coisa. Snape nem teve tempo de se esconder atrás da árvore, quando ouviu o aviso.

- Sei que está aí! – tenso. – Apareça! Quem é você? – procurou mais uma vez. – Apareça!

Snape tentou ficar imóvel, e se aproveitar da sombra que o cercava, mas subitamente, o céu se abriu, permitindo que o foco de algumas estrelas ou da lua o denunciasse.

- Quem é você? – se aproximou decidido, com a varinha em riste. E parou abruptamente. Chocado. Horrorizado. Aturdido.

- Potter! – levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Não estou aqui para ferir ninguém. – sério.

- Mas... você está morto! – estreitou os olhos atrás dos óculos, evidenciando ainda mais as olheiras. – Eu vi! Eu estava lá! Eu vi!!! – insistiu.

- Sim, Potter, é verdade. Mas eu voltei. E não tinha intenção que descobrisse isso. E a não ser que use a varinha contra mim, sugiro que a abaixe. Não tolero isso por muito tempo! – com desprezo.

Mas Harry não acatou. E se posicionou em forma de duelo.

- Quem é você? Que feitiço é esse? E o que anda fazendo comigo??? – esbravejou.

- Potter, estou avisando. Abaixe essa varinha!! – mortal.

Como o outro não se rendeu, Snape sacou de sua própria varinha e mais rápido que Harry esperava o desarmou, com um feitiço silencioso. A varinha dele foi parar a metros de distância. E Snape se aproximou mais e guardando sua própria varinha, o segurou pelos ombros com força.

- Cale a boca, Potter! Sou eu mesmo. Severos Snape. E vai ter que acreditar. – murmurando entre os dentes, enquanto Harry tentava, em vão, se soltar. – Não era pra ter sido descoberto. Mas já que as coisas evoluíram assim, teremos que ter uma conversinha. Mas primeiro tem que parar de dar chiliques, e se comportar como o bruxo adulto, que deveria ser. E não o moleque mimado e birrento que sempre foi! – soltou-o e acabou caindo no chão, desequilibrado.

- O que está acontecendo? – entre revoltado e frustrado. – O que significa isso?

- Levante-se e vamos conversar como bruxos civilizados. Se for capaz para tanto. – inexpressivo.

Harry ainda ficou alguns segundos tentando entender, mas logo desistiu. Aquele parecia mesmo ser seu ex-professor de Poções. Aquele desprezo por ele era inconfundível. Mas depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, e de tudo que descobrira sobre o homem, não fazia mais sentido esse desprezo. Se levantou, virou as costas e foi em busca de sua varinha. Tomou a direção de sua casa, que estava com a porta aberta ainda. Foi seguido pra dentro. Parou no meio da sala e se virou novamente para o homem que o infernizara toda sua vida em Hogwarts, mas que provara sua lealdade a Dumbledore em nome do amor por sua mãe. Aguardou. Um turbilhão de sentimentos e dúvidas.

Snape estava irritado. Nunca deveria ser visto. Nunca deveria falar com Potter. Nunca, nunca mesmo deveria estar naquela casa diante dele e... se explicando! Era quase ridículo. Não! ERA Ridículo!

Snape tentou achar um meio-termo, mas não havia um. Então era mais uma vez a hora da verdade.

- Potter. Estou aqui, porque Dumbledore quis assim. Ele achava que você, era incapaz de ficar sem proteção eterna. – sarcasmo. – E então me obrigou a fazer um feitiço que me trouxesse de volta à vida, quando eu morresse, pra que pudesse proteger você. Mas era uma missão silenciosa. – pequeno suspiro. – Parece que subestimei você. – a contra-gosto.

- Dumbledore? – aturdido – Dumbledore mandou você ressuscitar pra me vigiar???? Isso é ridículo!!!!!!! – revoltado.

Snape não respondeu. Não dava pra contra-argumentar. Ele tinha razão. Era ridículo. E o mais ridículo nem era isso. Ele não sabia de toda a verdade. E nunca saberia no que dependesse dele.

Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro, mas sem tirar os olhos do fantasma diante dele.

-O que está acontecendo? Não pode ser isso! Voldemort está morto. A Cobra, que matou você por sinal, está morta. Cada Comensal está em Azkabam, ou morto também!!! A não ser que todos tenham realizado feitiços ressuscitadores também! – deboche com ira.

- Na verdade, isso é só mais uma prova de que você não é tão esperto quanto Alvo pensava. Ainda é um guri despeitado, ingrato e limitado. – Harry sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada na cara. – Cresça Potter! – olhou de cima a baixo. – O mundo não feito só de membros da Ordem da Fênix e de Comensais da Morte!!! Tem um mundo inteiro de gente que você não conhece, que pode fazer coisas boas e coisas ruins. Uma vez o tolo do Hagrid lhe falou, que nem todo bruxo é bom. Existem bruxos maus. E nem todos morreram junto com o Lord das Trevas. – e se virou para a janela aberta, por onde o sol recém-nascido, adentrava. Podia sentir a dor do outro. A cada ofensa, a cada palavra. E pela primeira vez, pôde sentir que a dor era dele também. Isso não ia dar certo!!!!

Harry estava desorientado. Existiam mais "Voldemorts" por aí? Teria que começar tudo de novo? Ver o que restava de seus amigos, morrerem mais uma vez. Viver sobre a ameaça de matar ou morrer.

Snape percebeu o pouco de cor que havia no garoto, fugir de seu rosto de uma vez só. E antes de poder pensar em o quê fazer ou dizer, o viu cair e teria sido diretamente no chão, se não tivesse se apressado e usado seus reflexos dos tempos de Comensal. E amparou o menino-de-ouro-de-Dumbledore nos braços. E nesse instante soube, que esse seria só o primeiro de todos os seus mais graves erros.

Continua....

OF:

Galerinha essa é uma fic de retorno messssssssmo, meu e do nosso Snape amado. Então precisamos de rewies urgentes!!!! Hehehehe

Beijos à todos

Viv


	2. Chapter 2

Minha gente boa, que legal, mal a fic entrou e já tem gente lendo!!!! Maneiro! Hehehe Então atenção ao próximo cap!!!!

Beijos

Viv

CAPÍTULO 2: A DESCOBERTA

Olhando o garoto daquele jeito, dava ímpetos de proteção que nunca sentira por mingúem. Mesmo por ela. Já que nunca a tivera nos braços. Não desse modo. Com total abandono. Com total fragilidade.

Snape carregou e levou Harry para seu quarto, que achou quase por instinto. O colocou na cama e se pôs a olhar. Por mais que o visse como um garoto, e tivesse idade pra isso, não tinha mais nada de criança. Era um homem. Amadurecera na marra. Os cabelos rebeldes que sempre o revoltara por lembrá-lo o tempo todo de James Potter, agora caía suave em seu rosto. Snape o removeu com toda delicadeza que pôde juntar. E nesse exato momento, os olhos verdes o encaravam sonolentos, mas surpresos.

- Você precisa se acalmar, Potter! – saltou da cama e se afastou mais.

Harry ainda o olhava como se estivesse diante de um fantasma agourento. E se sentou com dificuldade. A cor vermelha o tomou, quando pensou, mais uma vez, na suavidade que sentira há poucos segundos. Quase duvidou de sua sanidade, mas algo aterrorizador lhe ocorreu.

-Snape, existe algo que eu precise saber sobre esse feitiço ou a circunstância em que esse feitiço de ressuscitação ocorreu?

- O que quer dizer Potter? Não há nada que possa lhe interessar sobre esse assunto. Apenas que estou aqui, por ordem de Dumbledore. – disfarçou.

- Severus Snape... - mais cismado. – Professor, - tentou com suavidade forçada. – existe algo que eu deva saber?

- Claro que não, Potter!!! Não seja tolo!! – forçando sarcasmo.

E Harry, que sentia o ar cada vez mais pesado e "diferente", se sentou na cama, e olhando fixamente para seu ex-professor, ex-inimigo.

- Quer dizer, que desde sua morte, desde sua ressurreição, nada mudou? – se aproximou e ficou diante do homem rígido. – Tudo continua na mesma? – o olhava de cima a baixo.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Potter? – tenso. – Está me acusando exatamente de qual loucura desta vez? Precisa de uma desculpa, para alguma bestialidade que esteja acontecendo com você? – recuperou o desprezo.

Harry sentiu como outro tapa na cara e recuou. Mas não tinha passado por tudo o que passou com Voldemort e os Comensais todos, e mesmo o morcegão, se tivesse ficado intimidado com os desaforos de outra pessoa. E mesmo uma que estava claramente mentindo. E deu um sorriso torto, quase cínico.

- Então, se nada mudou, é que sempre foi assim? Sempre esteve aí? – insinuou, se aproximando mais uma vez. – Mas agora, - inspirou profundamente. – eu realmente sinto que é algo forte. Está no ar, e eu posso sentir com as minhas mãos e com minha boca. -inspirou pela boca desta vez. Próximo. Muito próximo. Sem se tocarem.

-Potter, o que pensa que está falando ou fazendo? – perdeu a cor que restava no rosto.

Harry sorriu novamente.

Snape tentou sair de perto, mas o garoto impediu e ser repelido, e chegou mais perto até os lábios quase tocarem os dele. Era explosivo como aproximar acônito do fogo. O calor era insuportável.

-Você está louco, moleque! – e o empurrou. – Fique com sua loucura. – se recuperou com dificuldade. – Não estou aqui para suas depravações! – desprezo. Por ele. Por Harry. – Estou de saída! – e sacou da varinha.

Tinha que fazer o feitiço da memória. O garoto tinha que esquecer aquilo. Ou teriam muitos problemas pela frente.

- Obliviate! – tentou.

- Expeliarmus! – Harry foi mais rápido daquela vez a varinha do ex-professor foi arremessada para longe, perto da janela. – Não mesmo, Snape! Está pensando o quê? Que faz o que quiser sem assumir as conseqüências?! – irado, sem sair do lugar.

- Olha como fala, moleque! Não está falando com aqueles seus amiguinhos espertinhos! – feroz.

- E você, morcegão! Quer saber de uma coisa... – pegou o homem pelas roupas e começou a empurrá-lo para a porta. – CAI FORA MESMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snape que não esperava uma reação como aquela, se permitiu ser levado, mas recuperou o controle antes de sair. Se virou e pegou o ex-aluno pelo pescoço, e segurou com força.

- Insolente!!! – cuspia as palavras. – Nunca em toda minha vida vi tamanho disparate!!! – Harry que não era tão forte quanto o antigo mestre, sufocava. – Seu... – transtornado.

E então percebeu o que estava fazendo e soltou a mão, e lutando para se controlar, deu as costas para o garoto.

- Acho que temos que nos acalmar. E se você for se comportar como o aluno medíocre e petulante que foi um dia, tudo o que houve terá sido em vão. Tudo o que Dumbledore passou terá sido em vão. Se for possível, espero que não seja demais para você, Potter, que tenha um mínimo de respeito por seu antigo Diretor, faça exatamente o que ele propôs. Faça seu trabalho, que farei o meu! – seco.

Harry queria empurrar o homem pra fora mais uma vez, mas ficou assustado que a carga sexual que havia ali. Estava chocado. Apalermado. Nunca em seus devaneios mais loucos poderia pensar que isso poderia acontecer de verdade. Era fato que tinha tido sonhos muito estranhos, desde que a guerra findara. Mas achava que era por pura loucura. E jamais que isso pudesse acontecer um dia. Muito menos que teria essa descarga elétrica tamanha.

- E... qual seria esse... trabalho? – confuso e excitado.

- No momento, não existe uma ameaça formal. Mas tenho algumas suspeitas, sobre um grupo que vem se formando. E tudo o que precisa fazer é continuar com sua rotina e ficar atento. Deixe que cuido deles.

- Então, quer que eu seja... a isca? – dando a volta e ficando diante do homem.

- Não deixa de ser, mas na verdade estará em total segurança, desde que faça exatamente o que eu mandar! – sério.

- Snape, - indignado – o que está acontecendo aqui! – Harry ofegava e se aproximou mais.

- Potter, não recomece! – entre os dentes.

- Eu... não consigo! – com um certo desespero na voz.

Harry Potter que sempre fora tímido e retraído, estava tomado por uma impetuosidade que nunca experimentara como agora. Sentia suas veias saltando, um calor incontrolável vindo de suas entranhas, e uma turvação visual que hora parecia que o cegava, hora parecia que o fazia ver coisas. Ver o homem diante dele que sempre fora seu inimigo, seu algoz, sempre o desprezara. Mas que de algum modo estivera ao seu lado passo a passo, impedindo sua própria destruição para o salvar. E morreu por essa promessa. E retornou dos mortos, por causa dela também.

Isso não dava pra ignorar ou não entender. Uma ligação quase física se fez entre eles. Harry sabia. Mas saberia o velho Diretor, que estaria fazendo "isso" com os dois assim que se encontrassem.

E Harry, quase hipnotizado, tornou a se aproximar do homem, e dessa vez não houve possibilidade de desvio. E Snape correspondeu o beijo, sôfrego, com dor, com calor. Mãos tinham vontade própria. E ninguém que visse seus corpos na dança frenética que estavam, poderia dizer que não sabiam o que faziam. O choque e a compatibilidade dos corpos que iam e vinham sem limites ou restrições, era eletrizante. E quando ambos estavam finalmente satisfeitos, não restava mais forças físicas em nenhum deles. E dormiram tão tranqüilos que pareciam ter criado um mundo inteiro onde só eles existiam.

CONTINUA...


End file.
